1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to agriculture and, more particularly, to a system that provides support for the growth of vegetation or fruit occurring on plants, shrubs, and bushes.
The present invention is intended for use with the device of currently pending patent application Ser. No. 12/803,628 as well as with other devices or structures that are designed specifically for use with the present invention or with other devices or other structures that are designed for use with any of the numerous variations that are possible for the present invention.
Prior art devices such as a tomato cage include a welded assembly that does not allow for any adjustment in order to provide support for branches or fruit during the growing cycle. The fixed position of the branch or fruit supports associated with prior art devices cannot adjust as growth of the plant is occurring. This can prevent light from reaching the interior branches or fruit of the plant. Present supports also do not well accommodate the increasing size (both height and diameter) of the growth that is occurring.
For example, plants grow and therefore it is desirable to be able to elevate upward the support that is provided as the foliage and fruit develop. In other words, it is desirable to change the height and spread of the structural members that provide support for the plant's foliage and fruit as the height and shape (width) of the plant changes. Prior art devices are unable to do so.
Prior art devices used for the upright support of plants have a fixed length and an upright angle that cannot be easily adjusted as the plant grows. It is desirable to be able to extend and lock in place the length of an upright plant support as the plant grows. It is also desirable to be able to adjust the angle of the upright plant supports as the branches of the plant grow outward from the base of the plant. This allows for the branches of the plant to be supported (i.e. spread more open) in a manner that allows for increased light penetration to the interior branches or fruit of the plant.
It is also desirable to be able to increase the carrying capacity provided by the support structure as the plant grows additional foliage and develops fruit.
It is desirable to provide horizontal supports that extend between two or more upright supports and which provide additional support.
It is also desirable to provide horizontal supports with an adjustable height to accommodate the current height of foliage or fruit.
It is also desirable to provide horizontal supports that extend around a circumference of a plurality of upright supports and which taken together provide a structure that prevents additional unwanted opening of the vertical supports from occurring.
Prior art devices, like tomato cages, also must be applied over the top of the tomato plant. This can damage the foliage of the plant and thereby lessen the tomato yield. It is therefore desirable to install a plant support system at any time during the growth cycle of the plant without incurring damage to the plant.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a plant support system that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such a plant support system would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plant support systems are, in general, known. For example, wood and plastic rods for insertion into the soil are known. While the structural arrangements of the known devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.